Arena
WK Link: Rules PDF: http://wizkidsgames.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Arena-Instruction-Sheet-Revised-060214.pdf https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg Q''') If I have a Captain on the '''Reinforcement Sideboard, do they also transport to the planet? A''') No. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/15839217#15839217 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If using the Reinforcement Sideboard, can a Captain be swapped onto a ship who's Captain is currently in the Away Team? A''') No, as you can't have two captains on the same ship. You don't remove the captain from the ship when you place the away team token on him/her. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16238577#16238577 (thumbed) However, you may swap a captain from the sideboard to an empty ship '''after the captains battle has been completed. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/15839752#15839752 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg Q''') What happens if a '''0 Skill Captain is transported to the planet? Do they die instantly? A''') No. Any Captain who has a 0 Skill Number does not die instantly upon arrival to the planet's surface. 0 Skill Captains must be assigned at least 1 damage (in step #2 of the Captains' Battle) in order to be destroyed. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/15925875#15925875 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Can Command Tokens and the Elite Attack Die be used in the planet battle? A''') Yes, the Elite Attack Die and the 3 Command Tokens that affect your attack dice can be used during the Captains' Battle. Each "round" of the Captains' Battle begins with the Captain with the highest skill and ends with the Captain with the lowest skill. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/15839217#15839217 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If using the Elite Attack Die, how is the 'double hit' result treated? A''') The 'double hit' icon on the Elite Attack Die operates as normal - delivering two 'hit' cards that have to be allocated to a captain. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16000017#16000017 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If a captain is disabled by Chang before they're taken on the away team to the planet battle, are they still disabled and skill 1? A''') Yes. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/15839217#15839217 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If a Captain is destroyed/discarded in the Captains' Battle, then may the player discard a Centurion to keep/assign the destroyed Captain during the Aftermath? A''') No. 'you' and 'your' are clarified as only applying to the ship that the Centurion is on. During the Captain's Battle, the captain is on the planet as a member of the Away Team, and is no longer under the Centurion's umbrella. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/15964641#15964641 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) When using a Borg captain with drone tokens, do all the drone tokens get beamed down to the surface, essentially giving you 5 captains with skill 4, 3, 2, 1, and 0 or just the current drone of skill? A''') The captain card is the captain not the drone tokens. The captain would beam down as an individual and his skill would equal that which he had when he was still on board the ship. The tokens are the "currency" to use the drone based abilities not actual captains. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/15946246#15946246 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) What level captain is Khan Singh (Gencon) while he is in the away team? A''') GenKhan would be a 6 since this scenario says he can't use his text in the away team. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16023203#16023203 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If Khan's ship has out-of-faction upgrades on it and without Khan's text the fleet would be over the points limit, what happens to said ship when Khan is part of the away team? A''') It doesn't matter if the upgrade would cost an extra point. That only matters during fleet construction. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16023203#16023203 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Just before the planet battle begins, tokens are removed from beside ships, does this include disabled tokens? A''') Disabled tokens are not played in the play area like aux tokens. They go on the cards, so it seems to me that disabled tokens would not be removed after the battle. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16006693#16006693 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If killed during the battle, is a Borg captain replaced with a Skill 1 captain with 1 drone token afterwards when the battle resumes? A''') They would just get the 1 skill captain like every other faction. Drone tokens are provided by the cards themselves. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16006693#16006693 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If your captain is discarded (like Maxwell Burke) before going down to the planet, does the ship send a skill 1 captain down? Or no captain at all? A''') No captain at all; the 'Skill 1 Captain' is more of a placeholder rather then an actual card that you can send on away teams. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/15998486#15998486 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If a ship is cloaked prior to the start of the captains battle, will it return to the battlefield with shields up, or down? This is unclear as the cloak token is removed as part of the 'clean up' before the captains battle. A''') It would return with shields down, however you can choose to drop cloak and raise shields at the end of turn 3, just before the board is cleared. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/15997211#15997211 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/15998291#15998291 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If a ship uses Quantum Singularity on turn 3 of the Arena OP, does it return before or after the missions rules state that captains become part of the away team? A''') It returns before and it's captain would join the away team. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16596542#16596542 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) When ships perform the RMT action, do cloaked ships uncloak and do all ships drop shields? A''') No and no. Conceptually, think of it as directing the captain via communicator rather than beaming supplies directly to them. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16322856#16322856 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) When my Captain receives an Away Team Token, do I have to discard Vulcan High Command and the Upgrades bought with its ability? A) No. The captain is still attached to your ship while alive on the planet. If the captain is killed in the battle Vulcan High Command would be discarded. However, if Lore was the captain you do not discard it no matter how the battle goes. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16425884#16425884 (thumbed)